Obsession
by Miss-Nick
Summary: Bad at summaries, better to just read it :P Rated M for a reason. Dark and kinda dub-con, so if this isn't your cup of tea, I suggest you not read.


Warning: Rated M for a reason. Kinda dark, Slight dub-con, Sexually explicit. If this isn't your cup of tea, DO NOT READ!

AN: I don't usually write stuff like this, but the idea came to me and I went with it. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think! (:

He thought of her. He always did. She had been clouding his mind since his first year at Hogwarts and as he got older, he thought of her more and more. His desperation growing each time her face entered his mind.

_Father would never approve._

Here he was, in his sixth year, and he knew death was approaching. His death. His family's death. He couldn't die without touching her, without having her. No, he refused to let that happen. Draco Malfoy knew what he had to do. It wasn't as he wanted it, though. In his fantasies she would give herself to him on her own accord. She would beg him to take her, to make her his. But desperate times called for desperate measures. He was going to have her tonight, tomorrow would determine his life. The Dark Lord had ordered him to kill Dumbledore and should he fail, he and his family would be killed. Yes, tonight he was going to make her want him, he was going to make her scream his name. She would fight against his advances. She would try to run, kicking and screaming. He would make her see. He was going to make her want him like he so desperately wanted her. Tonight, Hermione Granger would belong to him at last.

He watched her leave the library, heading to Gryffindor Tower, eyelids heavy in her exhaustion.

"_Imperio." _

She stopped dead in her tracks, confused. She followed him to The Room of Requirement. He paced in front of the wall three times, thinking of his needs for the room and saw the door appear. They both entered and he locked the door behind them. It was actually happening. He got her here. She was his. He took the wand she was holding and lifted the curse. He wanted her in her right mind for the occasion. He wanted her to give herself to him because she wanted to, as strange as that sounds given the circumstances. He noticed the confused expression etched on her face and he let his signature smirk form on his lips.

"What? Malfoy! What's going on?" She looked scared. He was ready for her fear. He knew this was going to be difficult. Without saying a word, he backed her against the wall, placing his hands on the wall beside both sides of her head, trapping her.

"Shh, my little Gryffindor. I'm going to show you how much you mean to me." Her bottom lip quivered and he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"P-Please, Malfoy. D-Don't hurt me. I don't have m-my wand." He ran his fingers along the light skin of her cheek, cherishing the feel of her. She was so soft, his lust for her growing with every gentle caress.

_Soon Draco._

"I've wanted this for so long, Granger. Tell me, are you wet for me?" She let out a small whimper as he reached under her skirt and felt the lace of her knickers.

"No? We're going to have to change that, aren't we?" The tears were falling fast down her face and her fear was making her unable to make any noise. He moved her panties aside as he ran his finger over her labia.

"So perfect. I can't wait to taste you." He grabbed her arm to lead her to the bed, and just as he thought, she fought against his advances. She kicked his shins, bit his shoulder and scratched his arms. He didn't have time to care that this wasn't what she wanted. He had to make her see. He _would_ make her see. He would win.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to do. She had no means of defense aside from physically harming him and she doubted that would work. He had lured her here and taken her wand. There was no escape and she knew he was going to get his way. She didn't want him to see how scared she was, but her tears were all the evidence he needed. She didn't understand why he was doing this. His words were soft, almost warm, but his actions were cruel and cold. Malfoy was going to take away her dreams. She had always pictured losing her virginity to someone who loved her, who would never hurt her or abandon her. He was taking it from her. She knew she was going to lose this fight. She knew no matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she fought back, she was no match to him while she was wandless.

Malfoy led her to the bed in the corner of the room. She scratched, kicked and bit him trying in vain to escape. His touch remained gentle, she noticed. He never tightened his grip on her, he didn't try to hurt her in retaliation and oddly, this calmed her. It made her feel, dare she think it, _safe._ She gave in and laid herself on the bed without anymore struggle. If he wasn't going to cause her any physical pain, she figured it would be less traumatic to just do what he wanted. Maybe he would take it easy on her. Maybe he would leave her untouched. Maybe...

"That's a good girl. Don't worry, love. You'll want this. You'll beg me for it. You'll dream about it. You won't be able to get this memory out of your head. It will consume you. I will consume you and after tonight, little one, you'll be addicted. You will be mine." Hermione could feel the fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't dare move. She didn't want to provoke him, but her mind was in overdrive and she couldn't stop herself from screaming the words. How could he think she could _possibly_ want this?

"A-Are you insane? I could never w-want this, Malfoy! P-Please just let me go!" The next thing she saw was a blur of pale skin, blond hair and black. Lots of black. She felt cold lips on her neck. Her body was cold and she noticed she was naked now. Hands were roaming her bare flesh, causing her to cringe.

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening._

Fingers were pinching her left nipple and she felt teeth biting her right one. The feeling was intense and it sent shivers up and down her spine. She was being betrayed by her own self. Her mind was screaming in torment but her body wanted more – _needed_ more. His mouth left her breast and she immediately missed it.

_What is wrong with me?_

She felt his lips trailing kisses down her stomach, passing her bellybutton. She instinctively opened her legs wider, giving him a nice view of her shaved entrance. He smirked against her skin. His kisses kept getting lower and lower until she felt his tongue graze her clit. She almost screamed, from fear or pleasure she wasn't sure, but she held it in.

"You taste so good, love. Just like I always imagined." Her body and mind's reactions to his words were completely different. Her mind was telling her to escape, to run as far away from him as she could. Her body, however, wanted to feel him in every way possible. She felt his tongue slide into her hole and a moan escaped her lips. She didn't want this but she didn't want it to stop. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and began to move her hips in rhythm to his tongue. Her body was winning. _He_ was winning and there was nothing she could do about it. He moved his thumb over her nub and that was all it took. She felt herself getting closer and she didn't want this feeling to ever go away. She let herself go. She lost.

Malfoy licked her juices off his lips and let a smirk plaster his face.

"That wasn't so bad was it? You're mine, Hermione. Just admit it."

"I'm not yours. I will _never_ be yours."

All fear was gone, leaving only anger and need. He made her let go. He might take her innocence, but he will never take her mind. She will never love him. She will never be his. He was staring at her now, eyes roaming her body, taking in her naked form. She didn't move. She couldn't let him win again. She knew the game now, it was all so clear. It wasn't her body, but her mind he was raping.

He came closer, his face inches from hers. He trapped her lips in a bruising kiss, his tongue seeking entrance she refused to allow. He felt good against her and he was surprisingly warm. He grabbed her curls, lifting her head and forced his tongue in her mouth, showing his dominance. She moaned against him and pulled him closer, her body again reacting on its own accord. She felt his fingers at her core, with the unspoken threat of slipping one in.

"Tell me you want it. Say the words."

"No."

He moved one finger into her dripping cunt.

"Come on, love. Beg for it."

"N-No."

Two fingers were now fucking her, but she stayed strong.

"It's going to happen anyway, Hermione. You know you want it to. Just tell me."

"F-Fuck you."

Three fingers now and he was picking up the pace. She almost let go. She almost let him win. She closed her eyes, not able to look at the man giving her such physical pleasure and mental torture. She bucked her hips against his fingers, needing release. He stopped. He removed his fingers. He was going to torture her both physically and mentally for making him lose the previous battle.

_Damn._

She still couldn't open her eyes.

"You're stubborn. So am I."

She felt something poking her entrance. It was him. She knew what was going to happen now and she had to stay strong. She was ready for it, ready to win this disgusting game of power. He would not take her completely. She was too strong. She felt his cock enter her and tears welled up in her eyes as he broke her barrier. The pain consumed her entire body and she felt weak. He pulled out almost completely and slammed into her again, the pain coursing through her body once more. She couldn't let him see her cry. She couldn't let him break her. He repeated his thrusts, each harder than the last until the pain became pleasure and she almost screamed. She stopped herself, she refused to give him the satisfaction.

"You're cunt is so wet, love. And it's all for me. All mine."

"Stop."

He fucked her harder, forcing a moan from her unwilling lips.

"You don't want me?"

"No."

He grabbed her hips and drove in deep. She was so close to orgasm, almost to the end of the game and she was losing. She couldn't let him win, but Gods, he felt so good.

"As you wish."

He pulled out of her and she almost cried out at the loss.

_Come back..._

She needed release, needed to feel the explosion of pleasure. She was losing all control. She needed to come.

"Please..."

"Do you want to come, Hermione? I know you do. Your pussy is dripping all over the sheets. I can tell it's _aching_ for my cock. I want to let you. All you have to do is say the words."

"Wha-"

"You belong to _me_. Say it."

He can't win.

"No."

"Then I'm afraid I won't allow you any release."

He was breaking her. She was losing.

"Say it."

"I'm yours."

He slammed into her wet hole, her hips meeting his thrusts. He growled possessively into her neck as she contracted around his length. She rode out her orgasm, tears filling her eyes. She could tell he was close. He latched onto her right nipple, sucking it into his mouth, his thrusts were getting harder, faster. It wasn't long before she felt his seed spill inside of her. She liked the feeling, though she would never admit it to him. He pulled out of her and lay back on the bed.

"Why?"

He smirked.

"Because I wanted you. And Malfoys _always_ get what they want. You're mine now."

She lost.


End file.
